Learning How To Love
by TheKey-of-Alicemagic
Summary: Mission love sniper... start?
1. Something I should've heard or not?

_**A Natsume Rin x Naoe Riki fanfiction.  
Chapter one, "Something I never should've heard... or should I have...?"**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The loud sound of the school bell rings throughout the school, so does the sounds of chairs being pulled and pushed back, foot steps, people chit-chatting and so on, but one of those sounds, were outstanding the others. The sound seemed like it was a chime, coming from a bell...somehow, it was quite relaxing to listen to. _What was it...? That sound?_

"...?" I turned my head to the door, seeing a glimpse of someone familiar. "Who...?", someone taps my shoulder. I jump in surprise, "E-eh!?", I look at who tapped my shoulder, with a surprised look on my face, it was my room mate, _Inohara Masato_, "O-oh... it's just you.." I giggle nervously. "Riki, is something wrong? You seem to be spacing out... do you need help from.. muscles?", Masato crosses his arms and smiles, showing his white teeth out. "A-ah..no.. umm.. Masato, I've got to go some where, see you in a while."

I walk towards the door, waving to my room mate, Masato, as I do, then touches the door, sliding it open, and walking out, leaving Masato unable to even say _See you later_ or something like that.

As I walked out of the class room, I, then, see that familiar person, "So, it was Rin." I nodded, and scratched the side of my head a bit, feeling kind of bad that I hadn't recognized my own childhood friend. "Wait, isn't she supposed to be cleaning the classroom now...? She is on cleaning duty, after all... hmm... quite suspicious.." I speak in a soft voice, ponders for a little while, then decides to go follow her.

Once Rin had reached a place wherein there were not much objects, only trees, grass and all sorts of plants. Rin stops walking and sits down on her legs. I stop a few meters behind her, hides behind a tree, observing her, "Hmm...?" He tilts his head, observing her still. _W-what's she doing...?,_ he thought to himself.

Rin was there, sitting down, slowly bringing out a bristle grass from her pocket, before grabbing a bag of cat nip beside her and spreading some on the ground, "Here, here... come out, everyone, I'm back~" Out of no where, a bunch of cats walked towards her and ate some cat nip, while one sat on her lap, the others surrounding her and laying down, some were even sleeping. Rin giggles and pats their heads, "Did you all miss me~?", somehow.. it was quite surprising seeing the cats reply with a _Meow~_

_They understood her..!? Rin must have trained them well..._, I thought to myself again. "That's good, I've got a surprise for all of you, then.. we're... we're going to play a game!", she slowly brings out the bristle grass from her back, "Alright, alright~ If you can catch this, you get a prize, you start, Tezuka!", Rin points at one of her cats, the cat coming closer to her as she points to him. As the cat is close to her, she starts swinging the bristle grass a bit higher the cat, letting the cat try and reach it. _Meow... meow meow!_, the cat struggles to grab the bristle grass.

"Go on, Tezuka! You can do it~!", Rin cheers for her cat. The cat struggles and finally grabs on to the bristle grass, "You did it!" She giggles, and throws some cat nip in front of Tezuka, "Here's your prize~", she pats Tezuka's head and says, "You know, I think it would have been more fun if Riki was here.. hehe...", she giggles slightly and blushes slightly, too.

I blush upon hearing what she just said,_ E-eh_..._**More fun if Riki was here**__...? So, she'd like to spend time with me more often...? A-ah.. I don't get it.._ I thought to myself again.. _Hmm..._ _maybe I should ask her what she meant about that...? Wait! If I do, then she'll realize that I'm following her and it would definitely make me look like some kind of stalker, plus I doubt that she'd even give a straight answer!_

"More fun with Riki here, yep yep. He's fun to be around, anyway.. at least I think so." She nods and giggles, blushing slightly.

_O-oh...and I thought that she might...er...I see that she thinks I'm fun to be with. Understandable.  
A-ah... I should probably approach her, anyway, she might just seem kind of lonely._ I walk up to her from behind and taps her shoulder, "H-hey...", in a way, I kind of blushed when I tapped her shoulder._ What? Why am I blushing?_ I thought to myself again, losing myself in my thoughts, I totally forgot I was with Rin.

"A-ah.. sorry...! W-what were you saying again?" _Crap, because of my thoughts, I didn't even pay attention to what she said! If she said something, though... _I scratch the side of my head slightly and noticed that she was a bit farther from where she was, it seemed like she had jumped a bit when I tapped her.

"I asked you, why are you here?" Rin looked at me, and somehow, she had a nervous face. I giggle nervously, scratching the side of my head still, "We-well...", I look slightly away, "I took a detour...eheh...?", I giggle nervously again.

"And you ended up following me? Woah, you're one stalker, Riki." She told me with a straight face. _Crap! I was caught, ah what should I say!?_

Rin giggles slightly, "That was a joke, did you take it too seriously?", she asked me. "A-ahh...ahh..hehe..." I giggle nervously once more, staggering backwards a bit. "Maybe you did actually stalk me..." Rin says in a soft voice, and blushes slightly. I blush, too, in embarrassment, "A-ah! N-n-n-no! O-of of..of course not!", shakes his hands and head, leaning back.

"I see...so umm...h-how...how long have you been here...?", Rin says nervously, looking down as she does. I ponder for a while, and thought that I wouldn't reply the truth, and answer "Mm.. not that long, really."

"A-ah... so..you.. you.. didn't hear me.. say...say...", Rin blushes and keeps looking down, hugging her knees as she does, "Say what, Rin?" I tilt my head and look at her._ Mmm.. I bet she was talking about what she said about it being more fun with me. _"N-n-n-nothing! D-d-don't mind that, forget.. forget what I said...! So-sorry...!", she looks at me, blushing. _Oh.. she actually looks cute when blushing.._ I thought to myself, and shake my head, _Ah.. I shouldn't get lost in my thoughts again._

I ponder for a while, and finally remember why I'm here, "Oh, Rin! You're on cleaning duty today, just a reminder.", I nod. She then, looks at me with a straight face, "Who cares about that, dummy?",_ E-eh!? Wasn't she just blushing a while back!? Ahh.. anyway... _"..I might not really care about that, but I care about you, Rin." I reply with a look of worry on my face, "You should try exposing yourself more.", I nod. _Oh, wait, why did I end up giving her some kind of lecture._.

"Uuu...", Rin blushes lightly and looks at me, "F-fine!" She stands up, and crosses her arms, then looks away, "Bu-but, I'm not just doing this because you told me or anything...!", she then turns her back to me, and walks away.

I wave, "Good luck, Rin~", then I smile, she looks back at me, and blushes slightly, "Y-yeah, sure...".

_Ah, I just thought.. it would've been actually nice to have been able to spend more time with her._ _Time flies so fast.. eh.. we're second years, now, and next year, we'd be third years and graduate.. Maybe I should spend more time with Rin, at least...we've only got a few years left...same goes for Kyousuke and the others._

_Hmm... somehow, I would like to spend more time with Rin more than anyone else, actually.. wait... eh? But why...?_

_Wait.. __**"It would be even more fun if Riki was here"**__, why did that statement make my heart skip a beat?_

_Why me? ... Eh...? Why... Why am I feeling like this? I've never felt this way before... it seems like what she said made my heart skip a beat..? Is there something wrong with me...?_

_...Is...is this what they call... __**love?**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well**,** I'm sorry if I have any grammatical mistake, English isn't my first language, and please tell me what you think~

And, it's kind of my first time posting a fanfic/novel here. So, it's nice to meet you all too.

Wait for the next chapter which I will be working on!

Enjoy~


	2. Confusion

**Little Busters! - Learning How To Love  
A Natsume Rin x Naoe Riki fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2 - "Confusion"**

_Me...? In love with Rin...? W-well.. actually... there isn't anything bad with that.. but..but... errr... I'm not sure... do I really love her...? Or do I not...? If I do... what...what if she doesn't feel the same way...? What if she denies me...? And, if I don't... then...why am I feeling this way...? Why does my heart beat faster when I'm with her?  
U-ugh..._

_I'm confused..._ I hold my head with both hands and shake my head, _We-well...I think I shouldn't get lost in my thoughts...especially with thoughts such as this. _I blush slightly, and decided to check on Rin in the class room. _A-ah... maybe I should go check on her... maybe she would need some help or something like that.  
_I started walking back, heading for the classroom.

As I reach the classroom, I slide the door slightly open, I saw Rin, working hard, I smile, "She's working hard...", I lightly giggle, and slides the door a bit more, to check who else was inside.  
Apparently, she was all alone in the classroom, cleaning.  
"Oh...she's alone...", I mumble to myself, "Maybe I should stay with her, so she wouldn't be lonely...or.. I could stay here, and watch her... ahh.. I guess that would be kind of mean of me... and it would make me look like some kind of stalker.", I decided to stay with her, I slid the door open, she doesn't notice me.

I slowly sneak up to her, and leans in close to her ear, "Hey, Rin~", I say with a smile before leaning back. Rin shivers and quickly looks back, blushing slightly, "Uwa..? R-Riki..?!", I nod and giggle nervously, "U-um...sorry about that.." I scratch my head and giggle nervously, again.

"Uuu...", Rin puffs her cheeks, then looks away, "I-it's alright...", she sighs and looks at me, with a straight face, she asks, "So, why are you here?"  
_Oh..right... why am I here anyway...? Why did I decide to go check on her in the first place...?_

"O-oh.. umm... I guess I just came to check on you, just in case you needed help or something, and it seems like..." I look around the classroom, then back at her, "You seem kind of lonely.." I smile wryly.  
"Well.." She walks towards the locker, at the back of the classroom, where all cleaning materials are placed, she opens the locker and places the cleaning materials back where they belong, closing the locker right after, then facing me again, "You're late, then. I'm finished.", she says with a straight face and crosses her arms. "O-oh...I'm sorry, then, I think...", I reply, my voice shaking slightly, "No need to apologize, Riki. Ahh.. well then, I'm off. See ya.", she heads for the door, and opens it, looking at me again, "See you.", she says again and closes the door.

I sigh in disappointment as she leaves, _I wanted to spend more time with her.. anyway... It's kind of lonely here, and since, we're not having baseball practice today, due to construction ongoing near the field, I'll be heading back to the dorms. Masato's probably waiting for me or something.  
_I left the classroom and headed for the boys' dorm.

As I opened the door to my room, Masato smiled and shouted, "Riki! Where have you been!? Anyway, that's not really the point, please let me copy your homework! I tried doing mine, but it's just too tiring for me and my muscles~!", he begged and knelt down. "A-ah.. you don't have to kneel, you know, Masato.. I'll let you copy my homework." I sigh and nod, "Ooooh! Really, Riki!? Thanks! You're the best!  
Yaho! Even my muscles are thanking you!", he screams in joy, and grabs my notebook, sitting down and copying my homework on his notebook.

I lay down on my bed, and started thinking,  
_...why did I feel bad when Rin left me...? What's this...? A feeling of disappointment when she left, why did I feel that...? This isn't the first time we've parted, when we were smaller, we'd have to part every time the sun sets, and whenever baseball practice ends, too, but...why...why.. why am I feeling like this now...? Do I really love Rin...?_

_W-what would Kyousuke and the others think...? That if I loved Rin... Rin who is Kyousuke's little sister...  
How would they react to that...? I can't even imagine..._

"O-oi, Riki! Riiiikiiii~", it seems like Masato has been calling out to me for a while now.  
"A-ah!" _It seems like I was getting lost in my thoughts again._ "W-what is it, Masato?" I say quickly, shaking slightly.  
"I placed your notebook back in your bag, alright?", he says with his arms crossed, with a happy look.  
"A-ah..okay." I nod and sigh, "Oi, Riki, is everything alright?", he pokes my back.  
I look at him and smiles slightly, "Everything's fine, it..it just seems like I've been thinking about thingstoo much lately."

Masato holds my shoulders with both his hands with a strong grip, "Tell me it doesn't involve a girl! Tell me it doesn't-!", "E-eh!?" I blurt out with a surprised face. _He realized it so fast... I guess Masato really does know me a lot. But, I don't really want anyone to know.. well, at the moment that is... so..._

"It doesn't involve a girl, calm down, Masato!" I take his hands from my shoulders away, and giggle nervously. "A-ah! What a relief, and I thought that I would lose you, Riki!", I ponder for a quick while and started messing with Masato,  
"No, actually, it does involve a girl.", Masato's face quickly changed from a happy look to a surprised one, "E-eh!? It does..!? No way! No way!", "Yes way, Masato." I cross my arms and nods.  
"So, does that mean I have to give up sharing a room with you!? That means...I have to lose you..! What!? Why!? Why is life so cruel! I don't want to lose you, Riki!"  
I scratch my head, and shake my hands, then giggles nervously, "Ah.. I was just kidding, Masato."  
"E-eh!? I'm glad, then.", he crosses his arms and smiles.

_I started thinking about it again._

**_Do I love Rin...?_**

_And, the day ended just like that._

* * *

_**A/N:**_Took me longer to type/write this one instead of the first chapter, actually, lol, haha.

Prepare for chapter 3, it's gonna be real cute. (I think, or maybe chapter 4 was it... haha whatever).  
Enjoy~

And if you haven't notice (probably not).

"And, the day ended just like that.", it was kinda sudden, no?  
Foreshadowing narcolepsy~ Hehe~


	3. I was overheard, what do I do now?

**Little Busters! A Natsume Rin x Naoe Riki fanfiction.  
Chapter 3 - "I was overheard, what do I do now!?"**

* * *

Once again, I was disconnected from this world.  
I fell in the unending hole of darkness, and was put to sleep.

..._A narcolepsy attack._

_Ahh... my head hurts... another attack, I see..._

I woke up, in the midst of darkness, I slowly open my brown, drowsy eyes.  
I see nothing, but a pitch black room.  
_Hah... it's pretty dark in here, Masato must've left the room while I was asleep...I_ guess... _I should turn switch on the lights.  
_I move in order to be able to sit down, I scratch the side of my head, rub my still drowsy eyes, then I stretch my arms.  
"A-ah..." I blurt out, as I stretch my arms.  
I stood up and slowly headed to where the light switch is.  
"Ah!", on my way there, I accidentally hit the chair with my foot, "Erh.. it seems like I'm still half asleep," I smile wryly and scratch my head.  
"...Hnnn...", an unknown sound echoed through my room.  
"-!?", I jump back, as I was surprised to hear a noise.

_What was that just now..?! It couldn't possibly be Masato...!  
_"W-who's there!?"  
I wait for a reply... no one replies.  
_Oh, right! I'll turn on the lights to see...!_

I, then, head to wear the light switch is, and turns on the light.

As I open the lights, I widen my eyes as I see who that person is.  
"...Rin!?", I gasp, blushing as I do.  
_S-she's sleeping...! W-wait... what is she even doing here in the first place!?  
Though, I wouldn't wanna wake her up just to ask that... ah...! W-what..what do I do!?  
_"...nn...", I notice that Rin was slowly opening her eyes..._  
A-ah.. it seems that I've woke her up.._

"Ri..Riki...?", she sits up, crouching slightly, rubbing her eyes._  
_She yawns, then, blushes, realizing she had fell asleep in my room.  
"I-It's n-not what y-you think...!", she turns bright red, holding up her hands and shaking them.  
I blush and look away, "Y-yeah..I.. I get it..", I smile wryly, then looks back at her.

"So..so...umm, eheh...", I giggle nervously, "U-um...yeah...", she looks away, blushing.  
_I admit... she looks pretty cute right now...  
_"W-wha...what... are you doing here, Rin...?", I, Riki, ask her nervously, shaking slightly.  
She looks back at me, shaking slightly, too, I can see that she was nervous.

She looks away again, crossing her arms as she does, "I-I just came by to visit! I heard you had another narcolepsy attack, so, I just came by to check on you...!", she puffs her cheeks.  
_...She was worried about me... I can tell that by the look on her blushing face...  
And, I can also tell that she's cute. Do you all not think so?  
...Wait, who am I asking..._

"T-then, why were you sleeping~?", I asked her, my tone sounding like I'm teasing her.  
"E-eh...u-umm.. that's... errr...", she says her voice shaking.  
_  
_

I smile, my heart was racing, "I see, I see..", I nod.  
_Ah... my heart beat...it's going faster...and faster..._  
"W-why...are you smiling...uuuu...?", she looks at me and blushes more, quickly looking away again.  
"A-ah.. eheh...", I giggle nervously, before scratching the back of my head, "N-no reason...", I reply nervously.  
"You're weird, Riki.", she says calmly.

"E-eh...!?" I stagger backwards, with my eyes widened, before smiling wryly, still scratching my head, "I-is that so...?"

She looks back at me, and looks down, "We-well...you...you..", she turns red, "...say such weird things about me...you know... there.. there were stuff...about...about...", she covers her red face, and says in a soft voice, "M-me...", she shakes her head slightly.

_About...? Hmm? I didn't seem to hear her..._  
"A-about what, Rin...?," I scratch my head, and giggle nervously, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said, eheh."  
"E-eh!?", the red-head blurts out, "I mean... err.. you.. you don't have to know...!", she looks away and crosses her arms, blushing.  
"..E-eh... but...I want to know what I said in my sleep..", I reply, slightly leaning forward as I do.

"Y-you said nothing...! Okay!?", she says loudly, her cheeks tinted red still.  
"A-anyway, I'm leaving...! B-bye!", she stood up and walks to the door, reaching out to the door knob with her hands, turning it and slowly opening it,  
"...Don't worry me again, Riki.", she looks at me with her red eyes, having her cheeks red, my cheeks turn red, too, as she says that, as she closes the door, I sigh, blushing.

_So, she does care and worry about me..._ I smile calmly, and chuckles slightly.

_Wo-woah... my heart.. it's beating fast... wait.. doesn't my heart beat this fast whenever I'm with Rin...?  
Huh... what does that mean...?_

"Maybe I do like Rin..", I say quietly, not noticing someone opening the door,  
"Woah, Riki, you like Rin...?", I heard a voice from behind me... whose voice was it...?  
It's familiar... wait, I know whose voice this is... I definitely know it, I turn back around and point at that person, "K-Kyousuke!?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Oh! Kyousuke, Rin's older brother had heard what Riki said...!  
W-what happens next, stay tune on...! Wait, this isn't pokemon.  
No actually, what you should all be saying is **_AH DAMN IT, CLIFFHANGERRRRRR!_**

Ah anyway, I might not be able to update tomorrow, probably.  
Ah, it depends actually. Let's just hope.  
Oh, and if you guys are wondering why it started with Riki waking up from a narcolepsy attack.

(Chapter 2)  
"And, the day just ended like that."  
Foreshadowing narcolepsy~~~

I mean, it was sudden, wasn't it?  
I wonder if any of you figured it out, lol~

Oh and, again, if I have typed in anything incorrect, forgive me. English isn't my first language.  
Anyway, enjoy~ ^.^

Oh, and last thing... chapter 3's pretty shorter than 1 and 2, sorry about that. .


	4. Mission Love Sniper: Start-o!

**Little Busters - A Natsume Rin x Naoe Riki fan-fiction.**_  
_

**Chapter 4 - "Mission Love Sniper: Start-o!"**

_I,_ _Naoe Riki, had said something that no one should have heard... but... Kyousuke, Rin's older brother, heard me... what... what do I do now!?_

There I stand, shaking nervously, pointing at him, Kyousuke.  
"Riki, you like Rin...?", he says calmly, I shake even more to the point wherein I couldn't even stretch my arms straight, I, then, put down my still shaking arm.  
_Crap, what do I say!? What!? My mind's going completely blank!_

"A-ah...err.. I..", I was so nervous that my mouth wouldn't address any words. I felt kind of stupid for saying such a thing loud enough for, at least, a few people could hear me.  
"Ah, c'mon, Riki, you don't have to nervous. I'm definitely okay with you liking Rin,"  
He chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"...in fact, I've always wanted this to happen. Now, we only have to get Rin to like you back.", he smiles and chuckles once more, before completely entering my room, closing the door after he enters my room.  
He walks in front of this round wooden table, before sitting down on the floor, in front of the table.

_H-how.. can he remain so calm after hearing me say that I liked Rin...?  
W-wait... eh...? __**He'd.. he had always wanted this to happen...?  
**__That.. that means, he had already been thinking about this...? At least once... or maybe more...?  
_  
I was there, standing, staring at him, quite dumbfounded because of what he just said.

"Sit here, Riki.", Kyousuke said as he patted the part of the floor right next to him, smiling as he does.

"E-eh...err...", I just nod, and moves quickly to sit down next to him, "S-so...", I try looking away, smiling wryly.  
"Riki, you don't have to be nervous.", he says, looking at me. I, then look back, at him, and nod.  
"So, Riki... do you like Rin...", he asks me as I look back at him.  
_Argh... a direct question..._

"I...I..." _I have to answer honestly... if I don't...I'd feel like I'm not being honestly...how... do...I like Rin...?_

"I guess I do...", I blush and look away slightly, shaking nervously.  
"Hahaha!", he bursts into laughter, and pats my shoulder, "That's great!"  
"...have you confessed, then...?", Kyousuke asks me as he rests his hand on my shoulder, having a calm look on his face.  
"N-no...", I say in a shallow voice as I look down.

"You should confess to her, then!", he chuckles and pats my shoulder again.  
"Eh... eh!?", I gasp, and turn red

_C-c-confess!? So sudden!? Bu-but...I'm scared...she might reject me... ahh..._

"Confess...? A-ah... it may not be the right time..yet...I just think... I...might get rejected... I'm not even sure if she likes me...or what... likes me in that way, that is.", I cover my face with my hands, looking down.

The door slams open, I jump in surprise...  
"Riki!? Confess!? To who!?", one exclaims.  
"O-oh.. Riki is in love...?", one says, quite surprised.

_Who is it?_  
I turn my head to where the door is... I see...

_It's Masato and Kengo!_

Masato hurries to sit in front of me, while Kengo sits beside Masato, facing Kyousuke.  
"O-oi, Riki! And you said it wasn't a girl! Who is it...!? Who is it!?", he places his hands on my shoulders and shakes me slightly, I hold on to his wrists, "C-calm down, Masato...", I push off his hands off my shoulders.  
I sigh, before being able to speak, Kyousuke speaks, "It's Rin."

_AHHH! HE TOLD IT! HE TOLD IT!  
_There was complete silence inside the room for a while, before Masato lays his head on the table, hitting the table lightly with his fist.  
"Rin..Rin..damn you... damn you... taking away Riki from me...", he says softly. _(though we can hear it)  
_On the other hand, Kengo remains calm, having his arms crossed and nodding, "I see.. I see.", he says.  
"That's good, then. I actually like the idea of both of you together.", he chuckles and nods once more.

"Oh...? Really, Kengo? It seems like I'm not the only one, then.", he places his finger on his chin and nods, chuckling.  
"Rin...why...Riki...damn it...Rin...", Masato keeps blurting out curses not knowing we could definitely hear him.  
"Hey, Riki...", Masato sits up straight and looks at me, looking quite serious.  
"If Rin and you get together, does that mean I have to give up being your room mate!?", he exclaims as tears were sitting in the corner of his eyes, placing his hands against each other leaning against me.  
_...e-eh!? Masato... what...just what is he thinking..._

"O-of course not, you could still be my room mate, of course, hehe...", I giggle nervously and scratch the back of my head, patting his shoulder with my other hand.  
He leans back and smiles, crossing his arms as he does, "I'm glad, then, heh."

"Back to the topic.", Kyousuke says, with his arms crossed, "We're.. we're going to get Rin and Riki together. I hope you all agree with me on that."_  
_"E-eh...!? Eh!? W-w-w-w-what!?", I gasp, and blush.  
"I have no objections.", says Kengo, smiling.  
"As long as Riki remains my room mate, I would agree, then. Heh.", Masato smiles even more, having his arms crossed.

"E-eh! B-but-!", I try blurting out some words of rejection, but no correct words would come out of my mouth.  
"Aw, come on, Riki, I know you want to. Hahaha!", he bursts into laughter, smiling wide.

"...okay, here's the plan!", Kyousuke exclaims and calls Masato and Kengo to come near him, as they came near Kyousuke, he whispered some words into their ear.  
_Ah, crap... I couldn't hear it._

"...alright!", Kyousuke shouts.  
"Muscles, alriiiiight!", Masato shouts, too.  
"Alright.", Kengo says calmly.  
Kyousuke then grabs my hand and raises it slightly, "U-umm...err... a-a-alright..!?", I say loudly, my voice still shaking.

"Alright, then Mission Love Sniper... START-O!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, it's quite obvious that Kyousuke was the one who said the last line. xD

And, sorry, this was late.

BLAME SCHOOL! BLAME SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! D:  
BLAME WRITER'S BLOOOOCK! I HAD LOTS OF THEM! D:

Blame me- wait, don't do that.  
Anyway, chapter 5 might be *kind of* late again.

SCHOOL, BLAME THAT.  
And... I still have to figure out chapter 5, anyway, lol.  
Thanks for supporting me, btw~

*If I have any grammatical errors or something like that.  
Please remember: **English isn't my first** **language, and I am still learning.***  
Thanks everyone, once again!


	5. With the help of the boys

**Little Busters - A Natsume Rin x Naoe Riki fan-fiction**

**Chapter 5 - "With the help of the boys"**

* * *

Upon hearing what Kyousuke said, "...eh?", me, Kengo and Masato say at the same time.  
"Hmm...? What's wrong?", Kyousuke says as he turns his he and looks at us, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow a bit.

Masato with an awkward look on his face replies, "Uh...err.. it's just that..um.. could you repeat what you just said...?", he says, stuttering slightly.

"Hm? Okay.. what's wrong?", Kyousuke replies.  
"N-no.. before that.", Masato says as he scratches the side of his head.  
"A-ah... alright.", he clenches his hand into a fist and places it near his mouth, and coughs lightly.

"Mission love sniper start-o!", Kyousuke says as he stretches his arm forward, opening his hand, too.  
After he repeats those words, we quickly place our heads on the table with our faces against it.  
'E-eh.. eh!?", he exclaims and widened his eyes as we place our heads on the table, putting his arm down as he does, also.  
"W-what's wrong..!?", he exclaims.

"Ah.. nothing.. it's just that the name of that mission...errr.", Masato says in a low voice.  
"I would have to agree," Kengo says.  
"..what do you think, Riki?", Kyousuke looks at me, with his arms crossed.  
"...uh..err.. y-yeah...", I nod and say in a low voice.  
"...then, I'll change the mission name,", the third year says.

"What about **_Mission Loli Sniper_**?", Kyousuke suggests calmly.

_Silence.. yes, that's what we all heard after Kyousuke suggested that.  
_

"...", we all stared at him silently, until someone finally broke the silence.  
"...what... t-that's just wrong, don't involve your lolicon-ness in the mission, Kyousuke.", says Masato with his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face.  
"Tsk, I'm not a lolicon!", Kyousuke said, as furrows appear in his face.  
"Yeah, right. Don't deny it, Kyousuke.", Masato replies with his still disgusted face.  
"Fine! Call me whatever you like!", Kyousuke exclaims.

"I'll show you! I'll show all of you! I'll raise an army of Loli Snipers, and carry on this mission with my army, only!"/  
Without him noticing, someone... had opened the door.  
_Who was it?  
There standing was a girl with her dark brownish red hair tied up, ...it_ _was__** Rin.**  
_  
I sat up straight as I saw her, and waves my hand once, facing her, giggling lightly and nervously, while Masato and Kengo still have their disgusted looks on their faces.

Masato says, "Hey, Kyousuke, look behind you.".  
Kyousuke turns back seeing his little sister, Rin, he reacts, "Hmm.. something wr- RIN! IT... IT'S IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THI-!", Rin closes the door and dashes away before Kyousuke could even finish his sentence.

"...", Kyousuke looks down and turns to face us, sitting down right after, looking quite gloomy.  
"A-ah...what should I say...err.. i-it's alright...?", I smile wryly and pat Kyousuke's shoulder.  
"Mission... failed.", Kyousuke says with a low voice, still looking down, his voice was definitely not full of energy.  
"T-that wasn't even the mission!", Masato exclaims.

"Okay...", Kyousuke says as he looks up again.  
"Back to the point, Mission- err... Mission start-o!", Kyousuke stretched his arm once more and exclaimed.  
"Yosh, that's more like it.", Masato and Kengo nod.  
"Okay, any questions?", Kyousuke asks as he looks at the three of us.  
I raise my hand and ask, "Hey.. what's this mission all about...?", I scratch the side of my head as I ask him.

"Ohoh, this mission is about getting Rin to think I'm not that bad of a brother!", he smirks, crosses his arms and nods.  
As Kyousuke answers my question, both Masato and Kengo stood up and headed for the door.  
"A-ah, good luck, then, you're on your own, siscon.", Masato pats Kyousuke's shoulder and takes a hold of the door knob.  
"E-eh!? Didn't you say you were gonna help me on this one!?", Kyousuke exclaims.  
"...this isn't what we agreed about.", Kengo says seriously.  
"Okay okay.. get back to your seats, I'll be serious now.", Kyousuke says calmly, after he says that, both Kengo and Masato head to where they seated a while back and takes a seat.  
"The real objective of this mission is that we are going to get Rin and Riki together, the target is Rin, our goal is to ensure things go perfectly well between her and you, Riki.", he says with a big smile on his face.  
"Eh!?", my eyes widen as my cheeks turn red.  
_And, I thought he was just joking when he said that a while back!_

"Why so surprised, Riki? Didn't I tell you this a while back?", Kyousuke asks me with a curious look on his face.  
"A-ah.. it's nothing.", I say, shaking my hands, blushing.

"Alright, so any ideas on how we could get Rin to fall for Riki?", Kyousuke says as he sits down, making his fingers press on his forehead with his elbows on the table.  
"I've got an idea," says Kengo, "Alright, try to imagine this."

**~Kengo's plan 1~**

"So, we get Masato to try and kidnap Rin, without Rin knowing that it's Masato, of course, then, Riki just happens to be there and saves Rin by beating up Masato, of course.", suggests Kengo, and nods.

"Masato will have to pretend to be defeated by Riki, though.", Kengo says.

_Hmm... we all thought about that idea.  
_"W-wait, never mind that.", Kengo says as he shakes his one hand.

"Y-yeah, Rin would just end up beating Masato anyway...", I giggle nervously and scratch my head.

"OH PLEASE NO.", Masato exclaims.

"Plan A's a no, then.", Kyousuke says, "Does anyone else have a suggestion?", Kyousuke asks.

"I do, of course.", Masato says with a proud look on his face, his arms crossed.  
"Okay, so it goes like this..."

**~Masato's plan 1~**

"Well, you start off with telling her she needs more muscles, of cour-"

"NEXT.", Kyousuke says without even letting Masato finish his suggestion.

"W-what!? What's wrong with my plan!?", Masato exclaims.  
"Everything.", Kengo sighs and crosses his arms.

"So, no one else has an idea...?", Kyousuke asks.  
"Alright, it's time for my amazing idea. Brace yourselves.", Kyousuke smirks.

"Well, of course it goes like this..."

**~Kyousuke's plan 1~**

"I will set something up in the courtyard, and when I'm done, you just scream at her 'W-watch out!', then you pounce at Rin."  
"E-eh!?", I widen my eyes.  
"Okay, then you tell her she's being targeted. You grab a pebble and throw it where she had been standing before, then BOOM!, the thing I've set up will do it's job. Then tell her something like this, 'The only reason I was able to save you know, is because... I've always been looking at you."  
"N-nothing less from Kyousuke...", Masato's eyes widened, his arms crossed.  
"Wouldn't that make me like some kind of er.. stalker, then?", I scratch my head.

"Let's just see, then, heh.", Kyousuke nods and smiles.  
"Oh, and remember not to step at where Rin had been standing before or else, Riki... you'll... be.. flying off.", Kyousuke says and shivers slightly.  
"You don't want to experience that, do you?", Kyousuke asks Riki.

"Wouldn't even want to take the chance.", I sigh.  
"E-eh!? Does that mean..!?", Kyousuke exclaims.  
"Yes, not doing your plan.", I reply.  
"...think about it, Riki.", Kyousuke sighs.

"Oh, will you look at the time, I've gotta head back now, and sleep, wouldn't wanna be late for classes.", Kyousuke sighs and pats my shoulder.  
"Well, then! We'll continue this next time, I'll have a hand full of plans by then! Hah!", Kyousuke says, smiling.

We all exchange our byes, then Kengo and Kyousuke leave my room, leaving me and Masato.  
We, then, get ready to sleep, and after that.  
Masato turns out the light.  
"Night, Riki.", he says lowly.  
"Heh, yeah, night, Masato.", I nod.

_It's nice to see how they're supporting me... I hope our efforts don't go to waste then...  
Will Rin...ever...like me...?_

I close my eyes.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Wow, did I update late.

Seriously, I hate you, internet..no I love you...errr..love hate relationship.  
My internet crashed so I didn't get to update, and now internet's back. (YAY!)  
Now, internet please don't be so Tsun.. ;_;  
Haha, anyway some Mission Love Love Hunters hints here.

...oh, and my exams are starting next week, Monday, to Friday.

NOOOOOO. WISH ME LUCK.  
I HOPE EXAM-KUN DOESN'T GO SO TSUN TSUN LIKE INTERNET-KUN DID.

Well, let's hope I get the time this or next week for chapter 6, enjoy~

**~English isn't my first Language, so excuse me if I have any mistakes~**


End file.
